


Lazy Saturday

by PirateTucker



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: Ienzo tends to work without keeping track of time, you are slowly helping him break that habit, but not every night is perfect. So you convince him to sleep in the next morning.
Relationships: Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that was cute, and give this man some love. I also see this after Ienzo had worked on him self some and he has a bit more confidence and comfort in himself. I'm hoping to write more to explore this character. He's one of my comfort characters. Hopefully this is something that resonates with some of you out there<3

“Hey,” You called out walking into the lab.

“Hey,” Ienzo called back finishing up whatever he was typing into the computer before looking up at you.

“Do you, by any chance, know what time it is?” You crossed your arms, he does this from time to time, but he needs to be reminded that he can take breaks. So when you wake up at 3 in the morning to pee, you figured you would also let him know what time it was.

Ienzo blinked up at you from his chair before looking down at his phone, “Oh!” He scratched at the back of his head, “So, I didn’t really look at the time. But that does explain why you’re in your Pjs.”

“Come get some sleep, it’s saturday morning, we can sleep in together,” you offered him your hand.

He nodded and stood from his desk taking your hand and followed you up the stairs to the room you both shared. He yawned as you both climbed the stairs, “I didn’t even notice how tired I was.”

“It’s easy to get stuck on things and loose track of time,” you agreed. You crawled back into bed while he changed into his own pajamas. You closed your eyes listening to him in the bathroom, and after another few moments he crawled into bed.

“Sorry about this,” he reached out and placed a hand on your arm, “I know your insomnia makes it hard for you to sleep.” The first few times you had been quite annoyed, but after you both had a talk, you started to become more understanding, and Ienzo had been trying his best to not let this happen as often.

“It’s okay,” you yawned into your hand other hand, “maybe thats a good sign.”

He smiled and pulled you close, “lets hope so.”

\--------------------

The next morning, you woke up against Ienzo’s side, your cheek resting against his chest. He had his phone above you both as he looked through pictures on Kinstagram. “Morning,” you muttered, you brought a hand up to rub at your eyes.

“Morning [y/n],” He brought a hand down to rub at your back, “How did you sleep?”

“It took a bit to fall asleep, but once I did I was out,” You then let out a yawn and pressed closer. It was nice and warm under the cover, you couldn’t help but curl up closer to him. “What about you?”

“I just woke up not too long ago,” he kissed the top of your head, “Also it’s noon.”

You snorted, “oops.”

“We both needed the sleep,” He admitted and then brought the phone down so you could see, “Look what Sora posted.”

You reached up and gently took it to look at it, “When will he tell Riku that he’s got the biggest crush on him?!” The picture was of Riku sitting in the sand waving at the camera, Sora hugging him from behind also smiling at the camera.

Ienzo smiled wide, “I knew that would wake you up.”

You handed him the phone back, “I should message Sora.”

“There is no need to instigate.”

“If I don’t, they will literally die pining for each other and I’m not going to let that happen!” You whined.

“How about you just lay here with me instead and you can bother Sora later,” he suggested wrapping an arm around your waist

“Are you trying to make up for last night?” You asked letting him pull you in.

“Is it working?” He asked shyly his cheeks tinting pink from being caught.

“Yeah, it is,” you grinned pressing your cheek against his chest again. His chin resting on top of your head. “You know I wasn’t mad last night right? If anything I was glad I caught you before sunrise.”

“I know,” he smiled,” I just felt a little bad for not even realizing.”

“You need an alarm,” you sighed happily, being close to Ienzo with the sun pouring in and the covers wrapped around both of you. It was a good morning. “Wanna go buy one tomorrow?”

“Why not today?” Ienzo tilted his head.

“Because getting me out of bed today will be impossible with how comfortable I am in this moment,” you admitted hugging onto him tighter to prove your point. “I’m only getting up to pee and eat.”

Ienzo let out a laugh his chest shaking under your cheek, “well I suppose we’re ordering out today.” He brought a hand up to cup your cheek.

You smiled up at him, absolutely content, “sounds good to me.”

He stared down at you in awe for a moment before leaning in to kiss your forehead, nose, both cheeks, and then finally locking onto your lips. “You know you are the most precious person in my life right now, right?”

You felt your face warm at the words, “you’re so good to me,” you whined hiding your face in his chest again, “I love you.”

He simply kissed the top of your head, “I love you, too.”


End file.
